Beyond the Sea
by TinyOwlStar
Summary: Danny ends up in an impossible situation that forces him to navigate his way through the emerging horrors of Rapture as he tries to find a way home. No PP and 1955 Bioshock. No planned pairings. rewritten 10/5/15
1. Another Day

_Chapter One – Another Day_

Another day started in Amity Park as an alarm blared on and on for attention in a certain room. A hand slithering out from a pile of blankets to silence it after a little bit. Danny Fenton turned over with a groan. Eyes already starting to slide closed when he caught sight of the clock. It took a few minutes for the time to actually register in his sleepy mind before it sent a rush of adrenaline throughout his body.

"Crud." Danny whispered to himself as he saw that it was nearly eight in the morning.

He jumped out of bed with an agility that most teens seem to possess when they realize that they are late. Phasing through of his covers as he went as he started getting ready for the day. Not even seeing what he grabbed on his way to the bathroom.

Danny had managed to get shampoo in his eyes in his rush to wash his hair. The water had barley starting to warm as he finished up. He phased the water off before starting to get dressed. Nearly falling over in his haste to pull on his pants and almost ripping his shirt.

It wasn't long before the teen found himself standing in front of the mirror. Exhausted ice blue eyes stared back at him. His normally messy black hair was sticking up in odd directions. The fifteen year old started brushing his teeth. He was wearing a light green shirt that had red trimming with a red starry sky in the center along with a pair of jeans and red sneakers.

Danny glared at his reflection as his thought wandered around his current circumstances. Why didn't anyone bother waking him up? He was definitely getting detention today except that wasn't anything new. Continuing to grumble to himself, he nearly didn't hear that someone had been knocking on his door until he heard his bedroom door open.

"Danny, are you awake?" He heard his older sister ask to his shock because she would definitely be at school right now. "Danny?"

"I'm awake." The confused teen yelled in response before he started to rinse his mouth out.

Danny thought that she had laughed before she leaving to his confusion. As he walked back into his room to grab his stuff for school. He checked his phone for the first time that morning only to discover that it was only seven in the morning.

It was way too early for him to be awake right now.

BPM KIMAIZQIV APQNB EQTT ZMDMIT AXWQTMZA WZ WBPMZ BPQVOA

"It's nice to see that you discovered the secret to waking up early, little brother." Jazz teased him with a smile as he walked into the kitchen.

"Shut it." The teen hissed as he stalked towards the cabinets in search of something edible. He settled for a bowl of cereal.

"Did the power go out or something? My clock was off." Danny asked as he sat down at the table across from his sister. Jasmine Fenton was seventeen year old with aquamarine eyes and orange hair. She was wearing a black tee with a pair of jeans and pair of black flats.

She took a bite of her cereal before giving him a smile. "I noticed, mom and dad blew a fuse last night."

He frowned at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jazz just gave him a look that made him sink down into his seat. He took another bite of his dry cereal. They were out of milk since it got contaminated.

The door to the lab slammed open as their dad bounded into the living room. Their dad making a beeline for the table.

"Morning Jazzy Princess! Morning Danny!" Jack Fenton yelled in greeting as he entered the kitchen. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit that covered his whole body except for his head revealing a pair a blue eyes and graying hair.

"Do you two know what this is?" The older man asked excitedly as he slammed a device down on the table that looked like any of their other inventions. He didn't wait to see if they replied or not as he went off on a rant about the device. Danny immediately tuning out as he returned his attention back to his cereal.

"Morning kids," Maddie Fenton acknowledged as entered the kitchen, "you're up early, Danny."

"It can opens portals, Danny!" Jack explained excitedly catching Danny's attention except Danny didn't see how that was special since they already had the Fenton Bazooka.

Their parents explained their invention while their dad practically vibrated with energy throughout breakfast. The most that Danny got from the conversation was that they couldn't wait to test out their invention in the field.

Jazz stopped him before they went their separate ways after they exited the house. "Try to careful today."

He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I always am."

UG KWTTMOM UIRWZ QA UWZBCIZG AKQMVKM

Danny met up with his best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, on his way to school. New invention long forgotten as they started talking about the Dead Teacher series reboot.

"I just don't like how they had to change everything just because they got the funding to create a reboot. They needed to stick with their roots." Sam growled, she was a pale fifteen year old with violet eyes. Who was wearing a black middriff tank top that had the image of a three eyed owl with a pair of ripped jeans that were rolled up above her ankles and steel toed boots.

"Sam, it was bound to happen eventually since series has been going on for years." Danny tried to reason with her.

"But a reboot, COME ON! It was perfect the way it was..."

"You have to admit that the updated plot and CGI makes the movie a bit better though because it was just a B rated horror franchise." Tucker pointed out, he was a fifteen year old African-American teenager with turquoise eyes. Who was wearing a yellow turtleneck sweater with brown cargo pants and boots. The whole assemble was topped off with a red beret.

"It doesn't mean that we needed a whole new series though."

This argument continued throughout the day as Sam tried to convince the other two that the new Dead Teacher series reboot was awful.

It wasn't working.

The day had gone by without a single ghost attack which gave Danny the chance to actually focus on school for once. Before they knew it they were heading towards the Nasty Burger to hang out. That was when Danny's ghost sense went off causing his friends to tense besides him. He ran off towards an ally with them following close behind him.

Glancing quickly around himself to make sure there weren't any witnesses before he shouted. "Going ghost!" As he shifted forms, in a flash of bright white light, turning him from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom.

Phantom was the name of his ghost form that he had gained in an accident in his parents lab when he had just turned fourteen. In this form, he had pale skin with ectoplasmic green eyes and snow white hair. He was wearing a black jumpsuit that had a logo of a 'P' inside a 'D' in the center with white gloves, boots, and a belt. His whole body gave off an unnatural glow.

Already rushing towards the direction that he knew that the ghost was in with Sam and Tucker following closely behind him. He was ready to fight only to want to scream as he was met with the one ghost he didn't want to see as he entered the building.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! GHOST BOY TREMBLE BEFORE MY MIGHTY BOXES OF DOOM!" As a floating blue man in overalls, otherwise know as The Box Ghost, tried to threaten the Phantom needlessly.

Danny stared the ghost before throwing his arms up in the air. "Why is it always you?"

"BEWARE!" The ghost exclaimed before he quickly flew off in a random direction.

Danny was just about to follow him when he felt something strike him on the side so hard that he spun around in midair. The last thing that he saw were Sam and Tucker's panicked faces before everything turned to black.

EPG LW UG UQLBMZUA PIDM BW JM QV BEW LIGA?

_T__his is a rewrite that I have been working on for a bit. However, surprisingly... I managed to write this chapter in about a few hours using free writing. Hooray, something that produces updates. _

_On the rewrite, I don't think it affects much as I only wrote one chapter so far. My updates will arrive when they arrive. Figuring that I will just write and post since if I don't do anything the story will never be finished. Which might make the writing a bit weird, sorry._

_If anyone has any questions about the story, please feel free to ask me._


	2. Strangeland

_Chapter Two – Strangeland_

The first thing that Danny became aware of was the chill in the air that made him shiver. It reminded of the Far Frozen. After a few minutes he cracked open his eyes to check his surroundings. The sight was slightly unfamiliar, as expected, except he wasn't shocked or worried.

This wasn't the first time he had woken up someplace strange and probably wouldn't be the last.

Danny figured that he was in his parent's basement when he caught sight of steel walls. Thinking that he had somehow passed out down there after a long night of ghost hunting.

_I'm dead._

He slumped back against the wall groaning in annoyance at the thought, of his parents. What was he suppose to tell them? They must have stayed up all night worrying about him unless someone, Sam or Tucker, had covered for him AGAIN. It was only when he glanced down that he noticed that something was off.

The floor was made out of concrete instead of tile.

It was clear that he was in a large steel hallway as he really looked around for the first time. The walls had patterns unlike the flat steel of the laboratory.

Another shiver ran through Danny's body except it had nothing to do with the cold. He was filled with an overwhelming sense of dread as he remembered his friends panicked faces before everything turned black. What had happened before that? He bit his lips trying to think back to another regular day without any ghost attacks before the Box Ghost showed up... a surprise attack?

MOM AND DAD.

The new invention.

_'It can opens portals, Danny!' _

But to where? This was definitely not the Ghost Zone that he imagined earlier.

In fact, everything felt different because it was much warmer and colder than he could remember it being in ages. The very idea made his mind stutter to a halt as the thought of temperature had started to become a foreign concept to him a while ago. It had been ages since he had last felt his own body heat after he had developed his ice powers.

Danny searched, hesitantly, for the familiar cold sensation of his ghost half only to find nothing. There was only the pounding sensation of his heart beating against his ribcage. The sensation felt so weird to him because this was something that he attributed to being a regular human.

"What the?" The teenager exclaimed as he jumped to his feet after he had looked down and caught sight of the appendage laying upon his chest. Examining himself with a slow growing mixture of horror and confusion while wondering if someone was playing a joke on him.

These couldn't be his hands.

The situation felt so surreal to the boy after he realized that he was practically swimming in his clothing. It seemed so ridiculous that Danny wanted to smash his head into something.

He was a freaking kid again!

_THISIDN'THAPPENINGTHISISN'THAPPENINGTHISISN'THAPPENINGTHISISN'THAPPE-_

"Clockwork." He gasped with a tinge of anxiety and hope. The thought of his odd ghostly guardian was enough to calm him down. As the older ghost had claimed that he was his guardian. He wouldn't leave him a dangerous position, right? There was a tinge of doubt in the back of his mind though.

Which didn't change his current situation. No powers, far from home, and trapped as a child. The reality of it all weighed down on him like a bag of bricks.

His mind flashed to Sam and Tucker.

_What happened to them after that? Are they okay?_

"They're okay. They're okay..." The dark haired boy told himself softly except the words sounded hollow to him. It seemed that he wanted to convince himself of the fact more than anything. He tried to figure out what to do with his clothes after calming down. Which ended up being ditching everything except for his over-sized shirt and socks.

There was a light coming from around the other side of the room that caught his eye. As he rounded the corner he discovered a large window within an alcove. He noted with fascination that they were made from industrial material, but it was the sights outside that caught his eyes though.

It was as if a large body of water had flooded the whole world leaving nothing unscathed. Bubbles rose from an unknown source while kelp gently waved in front of the window. Beyond all of this were large and unrecognizable metallic structures including signs that went beyond his line of sight.

__This is a city?__

Several minutes passed before Danny pried his eyes away from the sights beyond the glass and moved on. Quickly reaching a large metallic doorway that automatically raised itself as he approached. It looked as if it could easily crush someone. Behind it was a hallway with colorful advertisements decorating the walls except he passed on through to another room.

The first thing that caught his eye as he entered was the open vent coming from the wall in front of him. It seemed out of place because it was obviously new, gleaming bronze, while everything else looked old and dirty.

Bold lettered signs gave away the fact that the room was a stop for a train called the Atlantic Express.

Danny walked farther inside except it seemed devoid of life other than the trash indicating that someone had been here. In the middle of the room was a large map for the train that was lit up with lights.

The boy moved on only to find actual civilization or what would be considered civilization if it was founded in a dark and grim corner of the world. There was a building in the center with a neon sign that declared that the establishment was called the Fishbowl Dinner. A red fish repeatedly jumped out of a fishbowl into a frying pan on top of the sign.

_It was creepy._

The dinner itself was lit up making shadows appear within the windows indicating that there were actual people inside. Danny walked past the doors as he made a beeline for a space by a wall. Thinking that he might rest only to come to a sudden stop.

Senses on high alert, screaming **DANGER**.

He wasn't sure what was wrong. Many of the people sitting there seemed as if they had gone without a good bath in ages except they seemed normal. Hesitantly, he walked away moving deeper into the unknown.

KTWKSEWZS SVME

_Nothing much to say, this chapter had mostly been written except I needed to write an ending and eh... I don't know if it worked here. _


End file.
